


Character Profiles - SMP Impact

by fundipanda



Series: SMP Impact - A Genshin Impact X MCYT Crossover [2]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, 原神 | Genshin Impact (Video Game)
Genre: Elemental Magic, elemental powers, just a reference fic, will update as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28418136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fundipanda/pseuds/fundipanda
Summary: This is just a collection of everyone's profiles as I go in SMP Impact!- CHARACTERS IN GUIDE -- Tommy - Pyro -- Tubbo - Dendro -- Fundy - Electro -- Phil - Anemo -
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & Phil Watson, Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch
Series: SMP Impact - A Genshin Impact X MCYT Crossover [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076246
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. TommyInnit

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO! These profiles are little character guides for my fic, SMP Impact! If you're interested in learning more about each character, shoot me a comment or check out the actual fic! I look forwards to developing this fic :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First up, we have the big-man-blonde, TommyInnit!

  * Tommyinnit - Adventurer
    * Tommy - Element: Pyro
      * Weapon - Sword
      * Mini-Special - In the Quotebook!
        * Tommy shouts a catchphrase, catching everyone in the line of fire off-guard, before rushing forwards and slashing everyone in the area of effect.
      * Mega-Special - Tommy Barrage
        * Tommy summons a huge disc-like pattern on the ground, and makes a huge inferno in it. When having an anemo-user in party, the inferno drags enemies in easier.
  * Character Description -
    * A bold, yet brash adventurer, this sword-wielding blonde harnesses pyrokinetic energy to burn the enemies to a crisp. However, he tends to think brawn over brains, and will put himself in dangerous situations before noticing said danger. He comes from L’Manberg, a town which later becomes frozen in time, and the little town becomes Tommy’s motive for getting the discs.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next, a cautious individual who loves bees, Tubbo!


	2. Tubbo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Up next, the club-wielding pacifist, Tubbo!

  * Tubbo - Adventurer
    * Tubbo - Element: Dendro
      * Weapon - Claymore/Heavy
      * Mini-Special - Thorny Trouble
        * Tubbo dashes towards the nearest enemy, summons thorns on his weapon, and starts spinning around, dealing extra damage to nearby enemies.
      * Mega-Special - Bee Bonanza
        * Tubbo summons a huge flower, attracting an army of bees, and uses them to deal poisonous damage to enemies around him.
  * Character Description -
    * This cautious and quiet individual wields a claymore for his weapon. Using Dendro as his element, he strategically tries to make sure the playing field stays in his favor, even if he has to tank damage for it. However, he overthinks some strategies, causing him and his own teammates to sometimes be in the line of fire. He comes from L’Manberg, a town frozen in time, and Tubbo uses L’Manberg as motivation.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're bringing the foxy coder in next, Fundy!


	3. Fundy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A royal member of the council, we introduce the scribe of L'Manberg, Fundy!

  * Fundy - Adventurer/Scribe -
    * Fundy - Element: Electro
      * Weapon - Lance/Spear
      * Mini-Special - Fungi Fox
        * Fundy conjures up a fox named Fungi, and it continuously does electro damage to anyone who comes near it.
      * Mega-Special - Fundy Fever
        * Fundy summons multiple foxes by using berry bushes that are trapped with electro-wires. The foxes do continuous damage to surrounding enemies, while Fundy cheers.
  * Character Description -
    * This fox-obsessed friend uses electric energy to it’s full potential. Equipped with a lance, Fundy traps enemies and uses foxes to keep doing continuous damage, but at the cost of him almost frying himself. He hails from SMP City, and became Eret’s Scribe when he was the only one to pass Eret’s scribe test.




	4. Philza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The disc-holder, Phil, has joined the party after being defeated in the Hardcore Dungeon!

  * Philza - Disc-Holder - 
    * Philza - Hardcore Dungeon - Element: Anemo
      * Weapon - Spear/Lance
      * Mini-Special - Wind Spear
        * Phil dashes forwards in a spiral, stabbing enemies as he goes.
      * Mega-Special - Fly High!
        * Phil heals all party members in his vicinity, before flying up and dropping explosives under him.
  * Character Description
    * A kind-hearted individual, the far disc is held by the parental figure of the council, Philza. He uses Anemo to fly around and protect everyone, but he got corrupted when being sucked into the abyss. He is known as the advisor for the SMP City King, Technoblade, and also Techno’s fatherly figure.




End file.
